As the computing capabilities of mobile devices become more and more powerful, users are increasingly utilizing their mobile devices to perform more and more tasks. To facilitate the numerous tasks that are performed with a mobile device, the amount of data and information stored on or otherwise accessible by a mobile device have increased. This may include sensitive information such as Personal Account Information (PAI) and Personal Identifying Information (PII) associated with the user. The number and types of devices that a mobile device connects and communicates with have also increased. For example, a mobile device may communicate with a personal computer to synchronize the two devices; a mobile device may communicate with an automotive infotainment system to conduct phone calls via an automobile's audio system; a mobile device may communicate with another mobile device to exchange photos or other information; a mobile device may communicate payment information to a point-of-sale (POS) to make a purchase; a mobile device may communicate with a wireless access point device to access the internet or other services; etc.
While the increase in the number and types of devices that a mobile device can connect with has improved the usability of a mobile device, the various types of devices that a mobile device can connect with also leads to greater security risks and threats faced by a mobile device. For example, a user may connect the user's mobile device to another device without knowing that the device has been infected with malware. As a result, sensitive information and data such as PAI and PII from a user's mobile device may be accessed by the infected device without user's knowledge. Although such risks and threats are more prevalent for a mobile device due to the portability nature of a mobile device, any user device that can communicate with other devices can face similar risks and threats.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other problems, individually and collectively.